


Paint Me a Galaxy

by Bookiblipole



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Flying, OTP Feels, Painting, Romantic Fluff, Stargazing, Stress Relief, happy new year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 07:20:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28467432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookiblipole/pseuds/Bookiblipole
Summary: Some Sai/Yamanaka Ino fluff because today I was able to look up from my porch and see the stars for the first time in my life, and I had a rush of inspiration!! I love stars more than anything!
Relationships: Sai/Yamanaka Ino
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Paint Me a Galaxy

The door of Sai's house opened and closed, footsteps making their way down to the basement. Ino Yamanaka stood at the base of the steps, watching her husband paint with a soft smile on his face. He was painting a picture of a light purple flower with a soft yellow and blue background. The floor was covered in plastic, to make sure none of Sai's paints drip on the floor. He had a dresser full of art supplies, from pastels to charcoal. The basement was his haven, and he was hers.

Sai turned to face Ino, and his smile grew.

"How was your day Mrs. Beautiful?" He asked lightly, putting down his paints and brushes to focus his attention on her.

Ino sighed and walked over to him, her purple dress not swaying as it usually would. "Tiring. It's all so tiring. I love Konoha, and I love my jobs, but the stress is really getting to me now."

Sai picked up a rag to wipe his hands and he tapped his foot softly until a smile spread across his face. Ino giggled. She loved his smile. His soft, caring smile that was just for her. 

"What are you thinking about Sai?"

"I'm thinking about taking you out on a nice little date tonight. Just you and me, watching the stars and relaxing. You could bring that homemade vanilla pudding and the little cherry tomato candies, I swear I won't tell a soul." Sai spun her around lazily and kissed her on the head. "I could paint you a royal chariot to ride on, and we could touch the clouds together."

Ino smiled "That sounds wonderful. How soon can we go?"

"Give me 20 minutes. I wouldn't want to get paint all over you, Mrs. Beautiful." He kissed her on the head and went to go get ready.

Ino smiled and opened the small chest with two books inside it. One book was about his childhood. After the war, he had spent hours on it, filling in the missing pieces and making sure it was perfect. Ino helped him with the small touches. He told her all about it, and she comforted him. She stayed with him no matter how broken he was. He barely felt human when he met her, but now, he can fully say, he's human. He feels love, he feels pain, he feels hope, and he's able to go to sleep at night and dream colorful, wonderful dreams. He had decided to make another book. About her. He said that she meant a lot to him, so he made a book about her. It was paintings and drawings of Ino and the things he liked about her. Marrying him made Ino feel special, and it was the best decision of her life. It's been more than a year and he never fails to surprise her.

Ino picked up the book about her and went to go get the special picnic basket. She slipped the book in the picnic basket and went to the kitchen before putting a bowl of Sai's homemade vanilla pudding in the basket. Then, she waited a second and put another bowl inside. For Sai, of course. And the cherry tomato candies Chōji gave to them for Sai too. Definitely for Sai.

Speaking of Sai, he hugged her from behind with a satchel and his signature crop-top.

"Are you ready Ino?"

"Mhm! Let's take that chariot you talked about, I've never been in one."

Sai led her outside, and then made a few hand signs before using his Super Beast Imitating Drawing jutsu to bring his drawing to life. It was a large chariot, but instead of black and white, it was a shiny gleaming gold. There were flowers decorating it, and Ino recognized the flower patterns from the ones that their wedding. There were two winged horses at the front, ready to be commanded.

"Sai! It's beautiful!" Ino grabbed his hand and squeezed it.

"Thank you. Now, ladies first!" He helped her onto the chariot and the horses reared before flying away. 

Ino cheered, and she ran her fingers through the soft, damp clouds as they flew. Sai smiled at her and put his hand up to touch the clouds too.

Soon, they reached their destination. A grassy field with a clear view of the darkening night sky. The chariot landed and flew back into Sai's notebook. He tucked it in his satchel before leading Ino to a nice spot near an blooming apple tree. It was the only tree there for miles.

"The flowers are so pretty!" Ino scooped up a small bud from the ground. "I love them."

"I knew you would."

The couple just relaxed for a while, watching the clouds blow by as the darkness made them fade out of view, eating candies and pudding, cuddling, and generally just enjoying the peace and silence.

When the sun set, and the stars shone in the sky, Sai pulled out the notebook full of beautiful drawings of Ino, pulled out his pack of paint markers, and began to draw.

Ino watched as stars and galaxies formed with the careful strokes of his markers, mirroring the night sky. As her form made itself known on his canvas yet again, as she was his favorite subject.

When he was finished, a beautiful mysterious version of the night sky bloomed on his canvas, with a constellation that formed her unreserved, common body shape yet, it was different and detailed to the point that if you looked at it for a minute, you would see her immediately. 

"Your drawings are beautiful Sai." Ino hugged him.

"No, it's your beauty that makes them shine. Just like stars." Sai smiled. "You're beautiful inside and out. I love you Ino."

"I love you too Sai."

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year!! It's one day late, but it still counts, right?
> 
> My New Years resolution is to get my AO3 account off the ground, and write fanfiction for all to enjoy!  
> ☆°˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖°☆


End file.
